Sexual pleasure devices have long provided enhanced stimulation for people. Traditional vibrator devices include a vibration motor that drives an unbalanced weight, causing the device to vibrate. However, such devices are limited in the types of vibration provided. Additionally, such vibration devices are limited in function to only provide genital stimulation. Furthermore, traditional vibrator devices are not customizable, prohibiting a user from changing his or her experience received from the device.
What is needed is a sexual pleasure attachment that is attachable to a source of vibration to provide stimulation. What is needed is a sexual pleasure attachment that is interchangeable with the source of vibration. What is needed is a sexual pleasure attachment temporarily installable on a source of high frequency vibration. What is needed is a method of operating a sexual pleasure attachment installable on a source of vibration.